Tear in Time
by Kinoki
Summary: [Chapter 5 redone] Discontinued
1. The Black Hole

**A Tear in Time**

**Chapter One - The Black Hole**

**

* * *

**

--+--

"Why does it have to be _so_ hot?" whined a rather upset Tsukino Usagi, who had just gotten out of another two hours of detention. You'd think that by her last year of high school she'd have learned not to sleep in the middle of her calculus class. How she even got to calculus is a mystery to quite a few people. Now it was unfortunate that this seemed to slow down the meeting with the rest of the senshi. Which would have probably ended in Rei and Usagi having another tongue war. No, they haven't matured. Being around blonds did that to you. (Now now, not all blonds are stupid.)

Well anyway, apparently it was the hottest day in the last five years and that was why the rabbit was mad.

"It's hot! We didn't need to have a stupid meeting anyways and it's not like we're gonna have anymore enemies until I become queen and - I'm not even going to finish this sentence because it's too hot!" Usagi failed to finish her rant as while she was heading to Rei's shrine she managed to get run-over by another blonde. Said blonde had a red ribbon in her hair and looked very familiar to Usagi.

"Usagi! ...What are you doing on the ground?" questioned the ever-cheerful, perky Minako. Now for Usagi to reply she had to first be peeled of the floor, and tied down to keep from attacking Minako. After this was done her "speech" went a-like this:

"Well, let's start from the beginning, shall we? First I wake up and find I am late to school again. Second, I end up getting detention from Haruna-sensei for sleeping in class. Third, I head over to an un-needed meeting and end up getting hit by one Aino Minako. AND YOU'RE JUST SO PERKY TODAY AREN'T YOU?" Usagi "explained".

"Well yeah, this is great, isn't it!" Minako replied, "There's a hot new band with a HOT new singer! He's probably the HOTTEST guy in all of Japan! Look!", she exclaimed, holding up an Up to Boy May 2005 magazine. Now, Usagi wasn't as stupid as everyone thought. You see... it was the distractions. And this was one of them.

"Whoa, you're right! HE IS CUTE!" yes. A distraction.

Now if you knew what was about to happen to these two crazy, tempermental, magic-using, crime-fighting schoolgirls, which you should, if you read the summary, then you would know that a big black hole was about to swallow these two unsuspecting, boy-ogling, teens.

And with that it did.

BOOM! The mysterious, scary hole appeared from no-where, sucking up some lamposts, benches, and a couple of senshi.

I, the author, believe I can sum up the one thing that they would have said if they had the chance:

"Aaaahhhhhhh!"

**--Usagi's POV--**

Where did that hole come from? What's going on? "Minako-chan?" I called, only to not receive a reply. "Where are you? Where am I?". "Am I being punished for getting another detention? Because I _know _it's not my birthday! It's only May!"

**--End Usagi's POV--**

Usagi viewed her surroundings, taking in a vaguely familiar sight... this looked like her old home!

'The Silver Millenium! I'm on the Moon! But why? Has mother called for me? If so, wouldn't Minako be around? She would have answered if she could, wouldn't she?' thought the Rabbit.

Suddenly a bright silver light shined in front of Usagi, blinding her for a moment. Usagi saw a figure walking away from the light, towards her. It was tall, white, and was scaring her. Thinking it was a ghost Uasgi screamed. Loud.

"Aaahhh! I'm dead! The light, the ghost, the hole! Where's my Mamo-chan? I'M DEAD! DEAD!" cried Usagi, who was wishing she could have at least seen her life flash before her eyes. No such luck. Oh well.

"_Calm down, Little One. You're not dead._" said a smooth, silky voice. It sounded vaguely familiar to Usagi. Blinking a few times, she stood up, waiting for this mysterious happening to end. No such luck.

The light was now gone, and there stood Serenity's mother, Queen Selenity. Tall, regal, and with wings, she said, "_Hello, Serenity. It's been a while. Hasn't it?_".

"Mother? Is that really you?" inquired the more-than-slightly-shocked Usagi.

You'd be shocked too if you were suddenly eaten by a giant black hole and appeared on the moon where your old home was a thousand years ago.

"_It is I, dear daughter. I can only stay for a while though, and you must get back to your body as well. You could say it was luck on how I was able to temporarily intervene on your little time-travelling trip to ask you, what were you doing? What reason could you have to want to go to the future? Is it because of Chibi-Usa?_", asked Selenity, who apparently didn't have a clue as to what was going on either.

"Time-travelling? I have no idea what's going on! Return to my body? So, I'm a ghost? Please say I'm not, mama!", Usagi practically cried. Apparently she was frustratedand confused. Now, an upset Usagi most definately is not a good thing as since she hardly ever got mad or frustrated. See, her anger is like when you have a can of Dr. Pepper and you shake it up really good. Now when you open said can of Dr. Pepper it all comes out. Sometimes in your face which is no fun as you would much rather have it in your mouth.

Sighing, Selenity thought at how she could explain the whole situation to her daughter, as she knew Usagi wasn't very good with bad news. If she didn't know she was travelling through time then how could... oh no. Could this be because of a "tear in time"? If so then this really wasn't good. Not at all. The senshi will be affected by this. As well as all of Earth!

Can none of them live in peace?

_'Oh, Selene, why does my daughter have to go through all of this pain? Why can't she just rule Earth with Endymion and live happily ever after?'_ thought the dowager queen of the moon.

"_You see... you have travelled into the future by over a thousand years, dear. Sailor Pluto was the one who informed me and so I intervened and now here we are!_" apparently the saying "Like mother, like daughter." fits in here. Where do you think Usagi gets it from? The Boogyman?

"Okay, so where is Minako?" spoke the oddly enough, calm Usagi. This surprised Selenity as she wasn't expecting her offspring to take this so well considering that she didn't even know she was travelling through time in the first place. She had expected the little rabbit to run around screaming about never wanting to become Sailor Moon and save the world and wanting a normal life with cute boys, food, and bad grades. Which she did have, but with a little extra. In other words, a life filled with magic, a handsome man who was betrothed to her and this all added up to a rather un-normal life.

Actually, while Usagi seemed calm on the outside, she was riding a roller coaster inside. She didn't like roller coasters. Or haunted houses. Or monkeys. Anyway, let's get back on track here. 'Time travel? Oh gosh! It's been over a thousand years! Does that mean we'll be in Crystal Tokyo?'

"What about the others? What was that big hole in the ground?" she asked, panic evident in her voice.

"_You have many questions. Unfortunately I cannot answer them all as our time together is limited. First of all the year you and Minako have appeared in is After Colony 198.She and you are unharmed. I shall consult Pluto on this "large hole" that you have described and we shall also inform the others. It's a pity Ami wasn't with you, she would have been able to keep you and Minako under wraps._" explained Queen Selenity.

She never got a reply as suddenly everything seemed to melt away for Usagi. Their time was up and Usagi's spirit was being teleported back to her body in the year AC 198...

**--Land of the Gundams--**

"Ow, my head hurts." cried Usagi as she sat up. Shaking her head slightly she studied her surroundings.

'Let's see... some trees, some grass, the sky, burning buildings, scary guy looking at me...'

"Geez!" exclaimed a confused Usagi, "So much for my wishing this to be a year where everything was made of ice cream."

"Did someone say eating eye-cream? That doesn't sound very good..." moaned the tired and grumpy Minako as she too, sat up. The said scary guy put his right arm behind him only to withdraw a slightly small black, metal object that looked very much like a gun.

'Wait... a gun? A gun!' thought the now panicking as well as confused Little Rabbit who was ready to start hyperventilating.

Now Minako hadn't noticed the gun, as her blue eyes were locked onto the SUPER-HOT guy that was glaring at her. 'Whoa! And I thought Mamoru had some looks going for him! Compare this hunk to Mamoru and he looks (Mamoru) like an ugly old... bug!' Minako thought, it wasn't until after he started walking towards Usagi did she notice the black object in his hand.

**--Hiiro's POV--**

'Whatis going on? First the monsters have appeared again. Now this?' he thought.

He'd been busy holding them off with some other soldiers and they all vanished as these two girls seemed to fall out of the sky! These monsters had completely destroyed Colony L2 in the first invasion.The second time they had come the monsters had started snatching up blonde women for no apparent reason then disappeared without a trace for about a week. Then a few hours ago they attack the Sanc Kingdom? It seemed almostas if they wanted Relena...

It was very convenient for the monsters to leave since he had to now get these two girls to safety, they matched the targets perfectly. Long blond hair. At least, all the girls who had been kidnapped coincidentally had long blond hair so they figured that they were the targets.

But how did they just fall out of the sky? He hadn't heard an airplane - then again, it was hard to hear anything since they had been blasting out some heavy artillery.

One of the girls had a very unique style of hair - at least, he'd never seen it before. He overheard something about ice cream. As he was heading towards her the other one sat up, he stopped and caught a glimpse of red behind her head before continuing, ignoring her wide-eyed stare. It wouldn't be the first time it happened.

**--Usagi's POV--**

Oh my gosh! He's walking towards me! What do I do? What if he's going to kill me? Wow, he's really cute! No! I must not get... those eyes, no! I'm sorry Mamo-chan but he is cute! You'd think so too! Usagi! Usagi! Stop it! He's going to kill you! He's helping me up! He's not killing me! He's...

I need to stop staying up late and watching those old horror movies!

Now he's getting Minako, she's all right! Oh wait... that's what mother said. Usagi! I wonder what's going on here? What's with everything? It looks like there was some kind of battle.That's kinda sad. I wonder what mother ment by the year "After Colony"? I guess I'll just ask this really hot guy... who is staring at me like I'm some kind of freak.' continued Usagi. 'I'm not a freak! Maybe he thinks I'm cute! Maybe things are finally looking up! Maybe not.

**--End Usagi's POV--**

No such luck. Suddenly it began to rain, soaking Usagi's school uniform as well as the Minako's. 'Mama could have at least lent me an umbrella.' Usagi thought lamely.

"What are your names?" asked the scary-looking but nonetheless cute boy that was now soaked too. Minako seemed to think he was cute too. The hearts in her eyes totally gave that away.

'Calm down, Usagi. He's just asking for your name. Just because he's got a gun does not mean he is going shoot you.' thought the slightly out-of-it Usagi. Fortunately she didn't have to say anything as Minako beat her to it.

"I am Aino Minako! This is my friend Tsukino Usagi!" she said cheerfully - despite the rain. Either she really didn't notice the gun, or she was completely mad.

"Who are you?" spoke Usagi in an attempt to sound tough and suspicious, she failed.

"Yui Hiiro," he replied stiffly.

"So, can you tell us what's going on here, Hiiro? Was there a fight? Do you have a girlfriend?" inquired the crazy Minako who really didn't need to add in that last question.

Hiiro ingored her and pulled out a cell phone from... wherever it is he pulled it from. He pressed in several buttons and waited for someone on the other line to pick up, observing the two odd girls while he waited.

Minako looked too happy and cheerul for her own good and the other - Usagi, seemed to be rather afraid and was still staring at him funny. 'Hurry and pick up the damn phone Quatre!' thought Hiiro, these girls kind of weirded him out. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that they had fallen out of the sky and landed on him and then started staring at him.

He didn't have long to wait as a familiar _"Hello?"_ rang from the other line.

"It's Hiiro. The monsters have retreated and I found two girls by the names of Tsukino Usagi, and Aino Minako. Send in a truck to pick them up and the injured." his voice full of authority and a bit cold. At least the rain was letting up.

_"I'll send a truck and paramedics right away,"_

"Right, thanks Quatre."

"Who's Quatre?" asked the slightly braver feeling rabbit.

"A friend." came the monotonous reply.

"Oh."

So much for having a nice conversation with a hot guy named Hiiro.

"Is he cute?"

**--Minako's POV--**

Whoa. Who would have thought that there would be so many hotties in this weird place? First Hiiro with his gorgeous blue eyes, unruly chocolate brown hair, sure he carries a gun and has threatened to kill me about 46 times... since we got in the car... he's still hot!

Then I met Quatre Winner, who's platinum blonde hair shines like the sun and his blue-green eyes are... well I could drown in them! He's single too! Not sure about that Hiiro guy though. I'm thinking me and Quatre are soulmates! He's obviously attracted to bebecause he keeps looking at me with those beautiful eyes of his and when he speaks to me he addresses me as 'Miss Minako'. He's not like Hiiro, the guy seems to really not like me or anyone else for that matter. Usagi can have him if she wants.

Then I saw this guy named Duo Maxwell! He's cute too! Sorry Quatre, but he is! The cobalt blue eyes, long chestnut-colored hair held back in a braid and I heard omeone call him 'Shinigami'! The god of death and the goddess of love! A forbidden romance! It's just like a fairy-tale! He already left though. Too bad, I wonder how many other hotties are around here? I'll just have to wait and see! Then again, I could just run around and look for them myself!

**--Usagi's POV--**

What is with that Hiiro guy? He keeps staring at me! Just staring and staring and those eyes! They're _so_... blue! He still doesn't look happy though.

Can't say the same for Minako. But she's almost always happy. Unless you steal her ribbon. Or hack off her hair. Or attempt to kill her. I guess that would explain why she's giving Hiiro the cold shoulder. Or maybe she just found someone better looking. If that's possible. I wish mother had told me more about this place. What does 'After Colony' mean? 198? What happened to 2005? Why does this have to be so complicated? And why does _he_ keep staring at me?

"Aaarrghhh! This is so stupid!" I screamed unexpectedly.

Why did I do that? Now_everyone_ is staring at me! Great. Just Great.

**--End Usagi's POV--**

It wasn't long until another very cute guy walked into the room, this man was none other than Trowa Barton. A man of few words. A man who looked to be a very serious person and wasn't one to speak unless it was to say something that was of utter importance. Yes, a man who needed to lighten up. Or so Minako thought. She was right on track. But could she break him? Knowing her, she'd just make him go insane. Similar to the deal about Quatre going crazy inside of Hiiro's gundam. Not that she knew that that had happened, of course.

Trowa merely glanced at Hiiro, who then stood up and left.

"Miss Tsukino, please follow me." he stated, looking at her with one emerald green eye. Not wanting to leave her friend she didn't move. She didn't know who this guy was! The silent ones always were those whom you needed to watch out for the most.

"If you think I'm gonna fall for that then think again, pal! I don't know what the crap is going on, I don't know who the hell you are, and I'm not leaving until I get some damn answers!" Usagi screeched.

This caused Minako to come out of her stupor from ogling at the green-eyed man and look towards Usagi in shock. She had figured that Usagi-chan would have blown her head off long ago!

Their 'scene' came to an end as yet another man came in the room.He was obviously Asian, with his black hair pulled back in a pony-tail at the base of his neck and his onyx eyes giving away the fact that he did not want to be here anymore than Usagi.

"You!" he barked at Minako, "Come with me or die!". The girls supposed that this man had some serious communication issues he needed to work out.

Well, even with this guy's bad attitude towards her, Minako dutifully followed the Asian man, to Usagi's surprise, but not before quickly turning on her heel to face Trowa,

"I don't care how hot you are! If you harm one hair on Usa-chan's head I'll have your hair you tall, kinda funny-haired, green-eyed man!"

As her noble speech sunk into the two's head Usagi couldn't help but sweatdrop at her friend's, well, weirdness.She felt really touched that Minako cared about her so much though. It made her want to cry. Or sing. Not that she would. Unless the green-eyed man left the room.

Prior to the Odangoed One's thoughts Trowa was thinking that there might be more to these girls. They would have to be watched closely if they were to show anymore signs of this odd, protective behavior. And he hadn't intended to harm the Odangoed One anyway so he didn't take her last words very seriously. Especially since she called him a 'tall, kinda funny-haired, green-eyed man'.

**--Usagi's POV--**

That was so beautiful! I need to get back on track, and get some answers. It's time to be serious! Whether or not these guys are nearly scaring me to death with their laser eye vision. And then there's this guy! What is he, a cyclops, or something? I wonder where he get's his hair gel... be serious! Get it together! Oh, who am I kidding? That ain't gonna happen.

I might as well speak up.

**--End Usagi's POV--**

"Lead the way, my dear One-Eyed One. Let's get this show on the road! Because I am starving!"

That was smart, Usagi.You gotta work on the whole "Be serious" thing.

--+--**

* * *

**

**Notes:**

I'm re-doing this fic once again, and I took it off a long time ago and figured I'd at least fix all the mistakes, but can you blame me? I was only twelve! So yes, there has been some major construction. I hope this version is a bit more decipherable.


	2. Interrogations

**A Tear in Time**

**Chapter Two - Interrogations**

**

* * *

**

--+--

"So, I'm Minako! What's your name?" asked the once again, cheery and perky Minako. Being solemn and serious and just plain boring didn't suit her. Evidently.

Now Wufei was under the impression that this girl was serious. Until five minutes ago when she opened her big mouth and started asking if he had a girlfriend, if he was straight, and if having his hair pulled back like 'that' hurt anyway. This girl was what some called 'special'.

Sighing, he opened up a metal door at the end of yet another long, boring hallway andmotioned Minako inside, closing the door behind him.

The room was a bit plain, with two straight-backed wooden chairs facing each other at opposite ends of a wooden table. A large mirror stretched across one wall facing the chairs. Let's all take a wild guess at this. It's an interrogation room, right? Minako knew what kind of room this was, she had spent plenty of time with at the precinct, only she had been the one asking questions.

**--Minako's POV--**

He must want me to sit down. But first, I need to check my hair. I must look like crap. Getting sucked up in big, black holes and then falling from the sky onto people does that to you! Oh, my poor ribbon! I don't even know what color it is anymore! Well this sucks. I don't think asking the Asian man for a hair brush would be smart. He'd probably just yell at me or something. But that hair...

**--End Minako's POV--**

Wufei couldn't help but be humored at the fact that as soon as Aino had come into the room she ran up to the mirror. He thought it was_so_ much like agirlthing. Always making sure they looked pretty and all that. He noticed that she didn't realize that on the other side of the said mirror there were two preventors watching them. These preventors went by the name of Duo Maxwell and Quatre Winner.

Yes, this was going to be_very_ entertaining for the two.

'Yui said to take this ordeal seriously, but how can I when thisgirl seems to have nothing better than tocheck herself out in the mirror?' Wufei thought, 'It's time to begin. Let's get her attention, shall we?'

"My name is Wufei Chang. You may call me 'Wufei Chang'. Not 'Asian man'. Sit down, answer my questions, and you will live. And stop looking at the damn mirror!"

'That went well. Now...'

--+--

Silence.

Nothing but silence.

Usagi was going to go crazy! She had done as she was told! She'd gone into a room just like Minako's with this guy and had expected to get herself some information.

What she got was silence.

She couldn't take the silence. Evil thoughts were now in the princess' head as she thought of ways to kill this person.

'His hair is so pointy and it's probably really sharp.Stab, stab!'

"STAB!" she screamed insanely. This in turn made Trowa jerk in his seat ever-so-slightly. Was this girl really mad? If so he'd probably have to tie her down. So much for not taking her seriously.

'Wow! That was so calming! I feel a lot better now! Someone up there must really like me!' Usagi thought. She figured that sometimes you just need to let it all out to make yourself feel better. Now she understood why her daddy always seemed to enjoy yelling at her for her bad grades! It was because he just needed to let all the building stress out! Or so she had come to think.

"So are you going to tell me your name? Its only fair since you know mine," Usagi said matter-of-factly.

"Very well. I have no name. But if you must call me something other than the one-eyed one then call me Trowa. Trowa Barton." the man spoke, surprising the little rabbit as she wasn't expecting to get herself any answers while with Trowa Barton.

"Please tell me how you came to fall from the sky."

It was a start.

--+--

"So, you don't know what a Preventor is? You don't know what a colony is? And you think I'm going to tell you? I'm the one asking the questions here and you were supposed to answer them truthfully and the only way I'd ever believe that shit is if you could prove to me you've lived in a hole underground all your life!" yelled the poor, wittle, frustrated Wuffie. Yes, Wuffie. Minako had taken to calling him that and took pleasure everytime his face went red when she said that oh-so evil nickname.

At hearing this Minako got mad. Very mad. When Minako is mad you don't want to be around her. She does really evil things. Eviller than calling the ex-pilot 'Wuffie'.

"Are you calling me a liar?" she asked slowly.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME A LIAR?" Minako screeched.

"If that's how you wish to put it, then yes."he replied.

"Well for your information, I used to live in England. Then when I was 14 I moved to Tokyo. I'm now 17 and I hate mushrooms. Never have I lived in a dirty, DISGUSTING, MOST LIKELY RAT INFESTED HOLE! NOW YOU BETTER GIVE ME SOME ANSWERS RIGHT NOW OR YOU CAN KISS THAT STUPID LITTLE PONY-TAIL OF YOURS GOOD-BYE, WUFFIE CHANG!"

And so a chase began. Yes, a chase. A very good one too as it consisted of Minako screaming at Wufei and him running from her in fright. Yes, fright. All the way around the room.

"Get away from me you crazy freak! Aaarrggghhhhh!"

"WWWWWUUUUUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Little did the two know that on the other side of the mirror two preventors by the name of Quatre and Duo had completely lost it. Duo was on the floor rolling around laughing his braid off like it was April Fool's Day and he had just seen Hiiro kiss Relena.

Our dear Quatre was laughing too. Harder. A lot harder than Duo. Which was saying something. It wasn't until after he knocked a cup of coffee on Duo did he finally tone it down. Not thatit helped. So Basically: Duo and Quatre were laughing really, _really_, REALLY HARD. And it was either because Minako was screaming at Wufei, or that our justice-minded Wufei was actually cowering under her. Surprising? Quite. But... it really was funny.

And with that, we head back to our other interrogation.

--+--

Their questioning had gone quite smoothly after Usagi had her little outburst. They had come to an agreement that one would ask a question and get an answer, and then the other would ask a question and get an answer. As for who went first was a decision made by Usagi, who believed that the rule 'ladies first' should be implied here.

"What's "After Colony 198" mean?" Usagi asked.

Trowa paused for a moment, then went on, "...The age AC came from when the colonies were built 198 years ago. The era called 'After Death' or 'A.D.'ended when monsters attacked and destroyed the kingdom." now it was Trowa's turn, "Where are you from? And how did you end up falling from the sky?"

Usagi huffed, "Hey! That's two questions. I'm from Tokyo, Japan. So is Minako-chan. As for your second question, I can't answer that. It's far too complicated and I'm not even entirely sure about that either. My turn! What's the deal with Crystal Tokyo? I thought that the sailor senshi protected the city! What happened to them?"

Trowa rose an eyebrow at the title, not many knew it had been called that. "Crystal Tokyo, hm? I believe the palace was attacked one night, and they were unprepared..."

Usagi frowned, "Oh... could you tell me about it?"

Trowa sighed and took a deep breath, "Crystal Tokyo was created in 2009 by a man named Endymion. Supposedly he was to have a queen named Serenity but she vanished several years before. They were targetted one year after the new era and a war between them and those of the Black Moon had begun.

This is where the senshi come in. Each of which had planetary power. Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. There was also the power of the moon. The moon's power was supposedly the most powerful as it had a powerful gem by the name of the Legendary Silver Crystal.

Princess Serenity, Endymion's future wife and the one whom was known as Sailor Moon, the leader of the senshi, posessed this powerful jewel. She vanished one day. As well as the senshi known as Venus along with her. No-one ever saw them again and the creation of Crystal Tokyo was done alone by the prince of Earth - Endymion. They say that he did not wish to create the supposed age of peace without his love and had actually stated that if he did then it would fall. At the time no-one knew that his prophecy would come to happen. Not even the guardian of time, Pluto. Not long after peace seemed to finally be restored they were attacked. The senshi fought them for many years but without the two missing senshi they failed. As they no longer had the crystal that was needed to banish the evil."

As Trowa finished he noticed her change of attitude. At first she seemed eager to hear the tale, then she leaned back in her chair and had slightly bowed her head, avoiding his gaze.

'There's more to you than you lead on, Usagi.' he thought. He stood up, "Come. Let's head back to the lounge, we're done here."

She nodded and with that they took their leave in silence. And for once Usagi didn't seem to mind.

--+--

Things hadn't gone so well and the room had been totally trashed. That wasn't until after Minako had made the mistake of yanking on Wufei's pony-tail and he had torn off her hair ribbon. That was when the _real_ war had started. There was much hair-pulling, kicking, scratching, and biting on Minako's side. Some on Wufei's too...

'So much for getting some answers.' thought Minako. She was getting pretty tired out from chasing Wufei.

Now when you get tired from running long distances, or around in circles, it is wise to stop. Minako was good at running, but even the powerful leader of the inner senshi had to stop after a while. This did not bode well as when she had abruptly stopped from being chased by Wufei he had crashed into her halted form. He ended up flying into the table. She merely fell to the ground in a rather odd, twisted position with one foot in the air. The other somehow managed to get stuck behind her head and her hands squished by a chair. A very, uncomfortable position, and a very funny sight to see.

"That's it! We're heading back right now!" yelled a very angry, slightly wounded, Mister Chang, who was just getting up from his quick flight from here (One side of the room) to there (The opposite side of the room).

And once again we cut to the room beyond the one-sided window. Currently Quatre had once again spilled hot coffee on Duo. Only this time it got on his pants. At seeing this Quatre really couldn't help but laugh some more.

--+--

Minako, Usagi, Wufei, and Trowa all filed into the lounge, a cozy room with a couple of couches, some fat chairs, and the weirdest looking lamp any of them had ever seen. It was in the shape of an elephant's leg and the lamp shade had pictures of what looked like possums all around it. The light bulb was a neon orange color. I told you it was the weirdest looking lamp any of them had ever seen.

The door opened and none other than Duo Maxwell strode in. "Excuse me, but I gotta talk to the guys here." he said, grinning at them.

This caused them to relax a bit at his cheery disposition which reminded them of Minako. Except for Minako. She was just thinking about how it was possible for so many gorgeous- young - men to be in the same room as her. Yes, she had calmed down from her war with her Wuffie-chan.

--+--

Silently the boys walked into the room across from the lounge where the girls sat. Trowa leaned up against the wall, Hiiro just stood near the door with Wufei while Duo and Quatre sat on a rather comfy, if not ugly, electric blue couch. Why they even had an electric blue couch at the Preventors' Headquarters was a mystery to even these five.

"So what about them? Hiiro, didn't you say they fell on you or something?" asked Duo, he knew when to be serious.

This was not one of those times.

"Duo."

"Yeah?"

"Shutup."

"Right."

"The Aino girl said that she had no idea where she was and that she had no idea what a colony was," stated Wufei.

"Well, they are strange, but we have more important things to worry about. That and they're in danger of the monsters as well, so we have to keep an eye on them. I'll have one of the other preventors send them home." said Hiiro.

It was Trowa's turn to speak up, "You know, I think that the girls have somehow gotten caught up in the middle of this. For whatever reason, I think we should keep them with us. I don't think it will be possible to send them home."

The guys stared at the most silent of their group. Trowa wanted them to stay?

Quatre looked thoughtful, "I could let them live in my home. You all were going to stay there as well, right? So looking after them shouldn't be too hard."

"Why should they get special treatment and live with you in your _mansion_?" Wufei snorted, "There are plenty of other girls out there who need to be protected!"

"Believe me Wufei, they're special." Trowa replied mysteriously, "We'll leave the other girls to Une to take care of." Trowa's orders were clear. The girls would stay with them until the monster thing blew over. If it did. All of them except Hiiro would be staying there. He would be staying in Sanc to be with Relena. For business purposes, of course.

"I guess we should go tell them then." Duo said darkly, "I'm sure they'll _love _to live with _us_."

"Fine with me. But don't go acting foolish. Whether or not they are teenagers, the female species are prone to anger when they are confused or upset. It just shows how superior the male race is to those females." said Wufei, his voice menacing.

--+--

"What are we going to do?" cried Minako. Usagi had just told everything about Crystal Tokyo and all and now she was worried. As she should be in such a situation. But Usagi couldn't help but feel like telling her to shutup and to get a grip when suddenly someone appeared magically in front of them.

A familiar someone. A familiar someone named Sailor Pluto a.k.a. Meioh Setsuna.

"Pluto! Is that you?" cried Usagi hopping up from her seat to give one of her favorite people a big bear hug. She sure hoped it was.

"Yes, Usagi, it's I. Who else?" she said smiling slightly. It had been nearly a year when their peace had caused them to go their seperate ways. What with Pluto's time-watching and Usagi's education - or lack-there-of.

"Unfortuately, I am not here for pleasure. It's business. I'm here to say that what has happened to you is the cause of a tear in the time continuum. As you have probably already guessed, this is not good." she spoke. Causing the smiles of her friends and fellow senshi to disappear.

"Pluto, what exactly is a tear in time?" asked the senshi of love.

"Hold on! What's happened? I was told that Crystal Tokyo has been destroyed! Now we're supposed to be in the future where the only known magic comes from the monsters that have been attacking these people and kidnapping blond girls!" screamed the still out-of-it Bunny.

Sighing lightly, Sailor Pluto stood up and began to slowly pace the room, "It's a bit complicated to explain... to put it in the simplest of terms, a tear in time is like a black hole. It swallows everything in it's path and sends it to another time.

"It's similiar to Galaxia's ordeal. She was a galaxy away and tore a large hole in space to travel to our system. Evidently, this caused time to become corrupted as well as other systems. This disturbance has caused destruction and much confusion in the time continuum. This world was created because of that, otherwise the monsters never would have come and destroyed Crystal Tokyo!"

"So was this Galaxia's work? But she's good now, so it's not her fault!" asked the panicking Usagi. This whole arrangement was just freaking her out even more than at first.

"I'm sorry. It isn't Galaxia's work per-say. Remember Chaos? It was possessing Galaxia's body and used her power to rip the hole in the space-time continuum. It changed the future, and I believe that Chaos is behind these attacks in an attempt to find... you, Usagi. As well as Minako."

The two girls gasped, long-haired blonds!

"So it's our fault these people are in danger!" Usagi lamented.

"No - you're the cause for their rampages, but it is most definitely not your fault! It is Chaos' plan to make you think that - he may be trying to draw you out of hiding or to weaken you! Do no worry. Leave me to figure out what to do there, you need to worry about your crystal! That and your brooch is gone, you need to get it back!" Sailor Pluto's words were somewhat calming, until she mentioned the crystal. It didn't take long for her words to sink in...

"The crystal? It's gone? I hadn't even noticed! I'm so stupid! Whining about everything else! Rei is going to kill me!"Usagi cried.

"Calm down, it is not you fault, it was just part of your time-travelling. It is not gone forever, so do not mourn, just misplaced and you need to find it." replied Sailor Pluto, "No, Rei is not going to kill you," she added to lighten the mood, giving the two girls a small smile. But they could see it. She too, was very upset by all of this. You could see it in her eyes, and tell by the tone of her voice.

They were unable to finish their conversation as the door opened to reveal the five ex-gundam pilots. Usagi turned her head back quickly only to see nothing there. 'At least they didn't see her leave. Or at least I hope they didn't.' she thought.

"So we have some news for you girls. Well, we're not going to kill you if thats what you're thinking. But there's a little problem," Duo said, "We hear that you have no idea what's been going on and frankly, we find that hard to believe."

Standing up Usagi spoke, "We do know what's going on! We uhh..." she trailed off looking at Minako to save the day.

Minako didn't dissapoint her, "We're just really tired from all this. The monsters attacked us and uh... caught me and Usagi-chan was pulling me out their grip when she bit them and it kind of threw me and Usagi and that's how we landed on Hiiro there!"

The boys stood staring at them for a minute to let it sink into their heads.

"But how can you be from Japan? You did say thats where you're from." Wufei asked suspiciously, "The monsters obliterated the entire country a little over a year ago. Some have reason to believe that they are currently occupying the area as a base."

"Yeah, we did come from there! But we managed to escape though when they attacked!" Minako went on, she didn't want to lie to these guys. But it was for the best. It was hard enough dealing with the fact that...

'Everyone is dead,' Minako thought, 'I guess I just realized it. I knew but... it took a while for it to drop.'

"Well, if you think you're in the dark, think again." Quatre said, "We're not even sure why these creatures have such a grudge against us. They appeared almost two years ago, first destroying L2, then Japan, a large portion of Africa - and this is the Sanc Kingdom in Europe just so you know - since you don't really seem to, and more reports are coming in every hour. This is overwhelming for all of us. And if you two have no-where else to go... we would like to ask you if you would come stay with us. For your own safety."

After that was said there was more silence. Usagi was getting pretty sick of that word.

_Silence_.

The girls hesitated to speak, Minako started to pace the room much like Pluto had, back and forth, back and forth. Should they tell the boys about who they really were? Would they believe them? Or laugh like crazy and have the girls locked up in an insane asylum? But then again these guys didn't look like the type to laugh. They looked more like they had the personalities of rocks. Yeah, they were just like rocks to Minako. Except they could move. And talk a little.

"Okay... um, we haven't told you the complete truth..." Minako stopped, turning to the boys. Usagi looked up at her.

"The complete truth?" Hiiro asked. Minako nodded.

"If we tell you _everything_ we know, will you... promise not to laugh?" asked the innocent-looking Minako. Of course she'd be the one to ask them something like that. The boys just looked at eachother before nodding in their direction. It was a silly question to ask them but if it gave them what they wanted then they were willing to go with the flow.

"Ok, it's a long story. We could start at the beginning beginning or the middle beginning, or-" Minako's rather odd sentence was cut off by Usagi, who was getting rather annoyed at her inconsistency.

"It all started a few thousand years ago when-"

Their conversation/interrogation was suddenly interrupted by someone knocking at the door. It opened to reveal amessenger. He didn't look very excited to be there at that time, he probably didn't want to be in the same room as the ex-pilots at any time!

"I'm sorry to disturb you sirs, madames, but I have bad news. In the sudden attack of the monsters, one Dorothy Catalonia was taken while visiting her friend Relena Darlian. We would surmise it has something to do with her being a blond with long hair. But not to worry, our men are doing a search of the entire area as we are sure that the captors should not have been able to get very far." the soldier spoke, quivering under Hiiro's intense glare.

"You may leave now." Quatre spoke. The soldier didn't hesitate to run right out the door. The girls gave each other worried looks

"Those fools, the monsters tend to _vanish_, don't they? What makes them think they'll pick up a trail?" Wufei muttered. Silence filled the room, the girls wondered if it would still be wise to tell them their story.

The silence was becoming rather deafening. It was Trowa who broke the spell that seemed to mute the entire room. Even the yells outside had stopped.

"In case you're unsure - we'll be making the final decision. You shall come with us. Quatre's home is only a few blocks away. It is best if we stick close to H.Q." he said.

Silence.

"What is up with that_ hideous_ **lamp**?" Usagi burst out. Truthfully, she had been wanting to say something about it ever since she'd seen it!

Silence.

* * *

**Notes:**

I've re-done yet another chapter. I've changed a BUNCH of stuff to make it flow better, and hopefully Pluto's explanation about the tear in time is a lot easier to understand. Also, before this chapter and the first were one chapter, I'm just splitting them all out, so they're shorter and easier to update.

Thank-you everyone who has supported this story in the past!


	3. Getting Lost and Meeting Antonio

**A Tear in Time**

By the way, I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing! Sorry but I forgot to write it and this will be the only time I say it!

**Chapter Three - Getting Lost and Meeting Antonio**

* * *

--+-- 

Several hours had past and so far the results were as such;:

Much yelling about the weird lamp, much throat soreness, and then much sleep.

Usagi and Minako were beat and fell asleep in their seats. That happens, being tired from running, and screaming, and more running, and stuff like that. Then there was the whole thing about the rip in time or whatever it was called.

--+--

Now in the room across the lounge where the girls slumbered, the room with the electric blue couch, there sat five very sleepy preventors. That's what happens when you have girls land on your head.

So anyway, Duo had already managed to nod off, snoring slightly, an angry, but also tired Wufei sat next to him, comtemplating the perfect moment to 'wake' him up. Trowa and Quatre had struck up a bit of a conversation - a bit one-sided as the blond did most of the talking, about their music and what-not.

Sitting on the arm of the blue couch was one Hiiro Yui. Typing away quickly on a laptop he searched for two names: Aino Minako and Tsukino Usagi. So far he'd managed to successfully find two profiles that dated back to the 2000s. Odd. What could this mean? It had confused Hiiro to no end as to how this could have come up in the results. Or maybe there was a bug in the system. Had they lied about their names? He couldn't help but think that it was foolish to give names from those who had lived over a thousand years ago. Did this mean they were evil? They didn't look it. But they never do, do they? It didn't make any sense, but... maybe by not making sense it actually did...

This is what he had come to find, if these were who they really were:

_Name: Aino, Minako  
Name Meaning: Beautiful Child of Love  
Age: Seventeen  
Birthdate: October 22nd  
Height: 5'4"  
Hair: Pale Blonde  
Eyes: Cornflower Blue  
Blood Type: B  
Other Information:  
Went missing May 16, 2005. Known family were mother and father - both are now deceased.  
_(I don't know her parents names!)

_Name: Tsukino, Usagi  
Name Meaning: Rabbit of the Moon  
Age: Seventeen  
Birthdate: June 30  
Height: 5'2"  
Hair: Golden Blonde  
Eyes: Cerulean  
Blood Type: O  
Other Information:  
Went missing May 16, 2005. Known family were Kenji, Ikuko, and Shingo Tsukino - all of whom are deceased._

The information Hiiro found matched up with the girl's descriptions and that just made things more complicated. This was really frustrating our little pilot and well, let's just say that that's not good. As every other time he was confused or upset he tended to lose his mind. Sometimes it made him sing.

Well, as it was well past our favorite pilot's bed-time. Hiiro shut off his little computer and decided to head over to the Sanq Kingdom. He just hoped he didn't run into Zechs. That was the last person he wanted to see right now. Or ever want to see as a matter-of-fact. Only God knows what would happen if he did after Hiiro had "accidentally" hit him in the head with his rifle.

--+--

**--Usagi's POV--**

That was a nice rest. What the crap is with that lamp? Oh yeah! I'm in that printor place or whatever. Gosh, could Minako snore  
_any _louder? She's worse than me. Sounds like an 18-wheeler for crying out loud! I guess I'd better wake her up then. I need some food.

"Minako-chan! Wake up!" I said. But to no avail did she stir. "MINAKO-CHAN! WAKE UP! I NEED FOOOOD!" I shouted in her ear.

"Huh? I don't have any foods. They all ran away with the cup and spoon." her words were just jumbled up enough for me to understand. Unfortunately, this clearly meant that she was still asleep. Though for one who was asleep, she was pretty good at making complete sentences.

"Just get up!" I whined, losing patience I had resorted to doing something evil. "I love you, You love me! Let's get together and hug everyone! With guns in our pockets and some cheese and a fat pear, let's all go to Grandma's house!" I sang. I know that's not how the song goes, I just made it up. That and why the hell would I know the Barney song?

At least she's fully awake. And staring at me like I've grown four heads or something. Ok, I can see why but it's not my fault! I've been deprived of food for over five hours! I need my food!

**--End Usagi's POV--**

Now as everyone knows, these two are well known for their stomachs. _Very_ well known. And with that we now see Usagi and  
Minako running through several long halls, looking through random doors, looking for food. Not none of that coffee crap or boring work food. They wanted REAL food you see. Like pizza, spaghetti, ice cream and cake! Especially anything with the word chocolate in the title.

It was unfortunate for these girls that they found zip. Nada. Nothing. So with empty stomachs the two headed back to the lounge room.

Or at least tried to considering the fact that neither knew just _how_ to get back. Well that really sucked.

"BLLAAACCHH! You idiot! You could have at least remembered how to get to the lounge!" screamed a mad bunny.

"Hey! What about having you remember all those long, twisting halls and doors! They all looked **exactly** the same! So don't go pointing fingers at me!" screamed an equally angered senshi of love.

Thankfully, before a real fight could break out between the two hungry senshi an ever-so familiar, cute Duo Maxwell had finally found them this morning after finding out they had left their lamp room. Instead of going with the suspicious act as any of his fellow ex-pilots would he'd decided to... well, eavesdrop on them a bit to find out more about these two possibly insane girls. What he'd found out was that they were hungry - **obviously** - and very... well, stupid. Duo smartly decided to intervene as he wasn't in the mood to clean up after the obvious blood-shed that was about to happen.

Being a guy he did not know that breaking up cat fights between teen girls was a very stupid thing to do.So the results were not very... nice:

Usagi: "OH YEAH! WELL AT LEAST I CAN COUNT PAST TEN!"

Minako: "WELL AT LEAST I CAN GET TO SCHOOL ON TIME! Sometimes..."

U: "HAH! YOU GOT NOTHIN' ON ME!"

M: "You wanna bet? I can out-do you anytime of the day!"

U: _Grabs a mallet from... somewhere..._

M: _Grabs her super golf club from... some other place..._

Duo: _Grabs both weapons and snaps them in half._ "You chicks are insane. Stop fighting and head back to your room."

U: "WE WOULD IF WE KNEW HOW! SEEING AS MINAKO DIDN'T SEEM TO THINK IT WAS IMPORTANT TO KNOW HOW TO!"

M: "OH! OH! YOU DID NOT JUST DIS ME!" _Jumps on Usagi._

U: "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET OFF ME!"

D: _Attempts to pull Minako of Usagi. Fails. Gets kicked in the face by Usagi._

D,U,M: _All fight_. "DIE DIE DIE!"

W: "What in Nataku's name is going on here, Maxwell!" _Sees everyone kicking the crap outta eachother_. O.o;; "You're insane!"

And so it was thanks to Super Wuffie that everyone was pulled apart before they bloody killed eachother. Notice Duo's black eye and large bruise on his face. As well as Usagi's bloody nose, missing odango and slightly bleeding lip. Poor Minako had the worst of it with her bruises and cuts and broken bones... ok! So I lied, she just had Usa-chan's odango in her mouth and a rather large missing chunk of hair on the side of her head... Ouch! Where was the hair? Stuck to wall. The eastern wall from where she was now standing.

Grabbing some glue from the floor... Minako glued the missing chunk of hair back on her head. Meanwhile the others just stared. _Stare_. Stare some more. How the crap did she do that?

...Silence.

"SHUTUP WITH THAT WORD DAMMIT!" yelled a once again mad bunny.

"Do you girls - and you too Maxwell, mind explaining what exactly you were doing?" asked Wufei who was still looking at Minako funny, who was going to answer his rather sensible question.

"Well... we - me and Usagi-chan were hungry and went to look for food but we didn't find any and then we got lost on our way back and then we started fighting and then Duo started to fight with us too. And then you came and stopped us and asked 'What are you doing?' So now I'm tell-" her reply interrupted by the still mad and evil, Usagi-chan.

...Now Wufei was contemplating whether or not to believe these crazy freaks when interrupted by Duo.

"They're telling the truth. I know as I was spying on them. Crap." no, he didn't miss the evil looks **they **were sending him. As if he could. It's best that we leave this scene as I don't want to get hurt. As being hurt really hurts.

--+--

"...Good. The preparations are all in order. It won't be long before we find them. But, we can only send one to get them. Any volunteers? Don't go all at once." said a mysterious voice in a mysterious place.

"I will!"

"No I will!"

"I want to!"

"I SHOULD GO!"

"No way! You'll just screw all our hard work up!"

She knew they'd do this. They always did. Oh well, it showed their loyalty to her and eagerness. Or maybe it was because they just wanted to go somewhere brighter.

"Ok! You will all shutup! The only reason I'm letting one of you go is because the gates of time are so heavily guarded by those idiots and we only have enough power to send one of you! Stop your whining! Good grief! You're acting like children! Now let's see..._you _shall go." many protests came but she ignored them. Screw them all! They were just getting on her nerves and she was just about ready to blast them all to... some other dark, mysterious place. Apparently the stress was getting to her. If they didn't get them then all was lost!

The one chosen, noticeably smaller than the rest, nodded, "I promise to you, I will not fail!"

--+--  
_  
_After about an hour of lots of screaming, biting, and scratching our little group of crazy people: Usa, Mina, Duo, and Wuffie finally agreed on going and getting some breakfast. Now after trying the corn flakes available in the HQ cafeteria they had decided to leave for... McDonalds. Well, after they all stopped barfing. Who would havethought that McDonalds would last for over thousands of years?

Now on the way to the fast food joint Mina and Wuffie managed to get in a fight about whether chicken nuggets were better than chicken strips. Anyway Duo had teamed up with Minako and the nuggets while Usagi agreed with the idea that strips were better with Wufei. The argument hadn't been pretty. It had been downright dirty after Duo had found several packets of McDonalds ketchup.

"We're sorry sir but breakfast ended two hours ago. We're serving our lunch meals now." said the register-lady, Sahara, who had been stuck with having to take our crazy lil' groups order. Poor girl.

"What? Listen up girl, I said I wanted BREAKFAST. Now give me some or I'll-"

"I WANT AN EGG SANDWICH THING! GIMME GIMME GIMME ONE OR ELSE!" screeched Usagi. I want an egg thing too! What are they called again? Hmm... things weren't going so well for the princess. What with the whole time hole thing and the new enemy and the cute guys and her missing her Mamo-chan and not being able to even have breakfast at McDonalds and all.

Sighing, Sahara contemplated on what to do. They all looked so evil and scary! Especially the one wearing spaghetti on her head. Or was that her hair? 'Why did I even take this job?.' she thought. 'Why can't they just go to some other restaurant?'

Usagi's head looked ready to blow at any moment, Minako... had seemed to suddenly vanish, Duo was stealing packets of ketchup and Wufei was throwing dirty looks at poor Sahara. This seemed to upset the other customers in line. Who knows how long it was before a riot started...

Now I don't want to go into detail with this. So I'll just give everyone a play-by-play as I don't want to have to change the rating to 'M'.

Usagi screams at Sahara who cowers in fear.  
The other customers start yelling at the threesome. (As Minako was no longer with them.)  
Wufei gets mad at some fat guy and punches him in the face. Screw all that nobility and justice crap!  
Sahara decides to take her break.  
Minako is found in the back trying to find some egg food. She gets beat on by the guy making french fries.  
Duo comes to her rescue only to get hit with super-hot fry grease. Ouch. "IT BURNS!" he cries.  
Wufei comes around back with an unconcious Usagi in tow. He kicks the fry guy's butt.  
Usagi wakes up and grabs a frying pan attempting to kill Wufei. Apparently it was he who knocked her out.  
It was an accident as she got in the way of his fist.  
Minako and Usagi give the fry guy- Antonio, one of their speeches: "It is wrong to hit people with that disgusting grease! For burning the crap out of Duo we shall punish you!"  
Antonio laughes his head off.  
Duo, who was still in pain, hits him in the back of the neck.  
Antonio falls down KO'd.  
The Cupid and The Rabbit cheer for Duo!  
Wufei finds some breakfast burritoes.  
Everyone eats happily, but not after getting kicked out by the police.  
Wufei yells incoherent words at them about being a preventor and the injustice of not being able to eat egg sandwiches at McDonalds.  
Minako gives him a big hug. Calling him "_Her Wuffie-chan_".  
Wuffie then turns into a round little tomato, nice and ripe, and mumbles about crazy blonds.

And that's what happened. Note that some gruesome parts had to be cut out for the safety of the little children viewing this. And with that we end scene.

--+--  
_  
_Hiiro, Relena and Lady Une.

The three had been discussing the recent attack, the kidnapping of Dorothy, and Usagi and Minako. Well, more like arguing. Hiiro thought it best to just get rid of the girls as they were merely burdens that got in the way. He figured they needed to get rid of this enemy fast as the last attack had caused over two hundred deaths. Relena wanted them to go in and rescue Dorothy before any other plans were made. Before that she even suggested trying to negotiate with them on stopping the attacks before they wiped out the entire planet and the colonies. Of course, considering the fact that she was a pacifist. Well, somewhat considering the fact that she actually slapped a little girl. But then again the little girl was trying to conquer the world and was rather insane at the time.

It was unfortunate for Hiiro that at that moment Zechs just happened to enter the room. He received a small 'Hello' from Une and Relena. Hiiro attempted to ignore him. This increased Zechs anger level to about his waist. Zechs was still pretty angry with Hiiro after he had hit the poor guy with his rifle one day. That _had_ really hurt.

Silence reigned the room for a moment before Zechs did what he was in the room for, besides giving 01 a piece of his mind.

"We should consider ourselves lucky that the youma retreated before we completely ran out of ammunition. They completely destroyed the East wing and the forest. Brussels was destroyed. One resident of the area, Mariemaia, was safely evacuated before the destruction was caused.

"I believe you already know of Miss Catalonia's kidnapping, have you come up with any plans for getting her back safely?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, no. It should be news to you to hear that two teenage girls fell on Hiiro. From the sky. Or a plane. The only information he has found on any Aino Minako or Tsukino Usagi is from the 2000s. They've already been interrogated, so don't bother. So you could say we're at a total loss here as things have just gotten more and more complicated and confusing." Une's voice was laced with anger. She didn't like the look of this. But then again none of them did.

"This sucks." Hiiro said, surprising the crap out of everyone by the fact that he would actually say that. Hiiro himself had no idea as to where that came from!

"You know, I'd like to meet these girls myself. Have the others send them in. I want to speak with them alone." as Relena said this many protests were shouted. It could be dangerous for them to do that! Who knew what the girls were capable of?

"I've made up my mind! Send for them immediately!" she ordered.

--+--

* * *

**Notes:**

Another one bites the dust! Hopefully I'll be getting lots of good reviews! Even though its still kinda crappy, I don't want to change the big stuff since that'll confuse me even more.


	4. Relena and Points of View

**Tear in Time**

**Chapter Four - Relena and Points-of-View**

**

* * *

**

--+--

Silence really sucks. Or at least that's what Usagi thought. She couldn't stand it. Fidgeting. Fidget fidget. She was good at that. So, fidgeting in her armchair in front of Relena's desk she decided to speak _as calmly as possible_. She understood that this 'Relena' person was of great importance. She had to have some real power too, since she managed to yell at Hiiro without dying.

Unfortunately, Minako got to speaking first.

"So... we're not in trouble or anything are we? I mean, the whole thing at McDonalds wastotally Wufei's fault!" Minako blurted out.

Oh brother. She just_had_ to open her big mouth! Go Minako-chan! Show off those perfect teeth of yours! Where's a mallet when you need one?

"Uh... What are you talking about? Isn't that some sort of fast food restaurant?" a dumbfounded Relena said.

"Minako-chan! Shutup! You're scaring her! I apologize for her incompetence, Relena-san. Also for any inconveniance we might have caused you or your friends." Usagi spoke, attempting to act responsible, mature, and chic. It didn't last long since Minako busted up laughing at her friend's attempt to sound grown-up. Which she wasn't. She was occasionally, you know, like when she's saving the world or something of the like.

"Gosh! What's with all the big words? Do you even know what they mean? You sound like my Mom! Oh my gosh! That is so freaking scary!" Minako-chan is crazy.

"It's all right Miss... Tsukino?", nod, "Please make yourselves comfortable." They took her literally. Shoes flew.

Now Relena figured that with the right approach these two rather incompetent girls would give her answers. More than the guys. She'd show them! She wasn't a glass doll yet they treated her like one!

"Well, I have questions and I wish for you to answer them. Truthfully. I do not wish for us to be enemies but friends, allies. The information I have received is rather inplausible. I'm sure if we can work this out peacefully and smooth things out this will all make sense. Feel free to speak afterwards. Any questions asked will be answered." she felt proud of herself for a moment, she was sure to get through to these girls.

...Stare.

"Um... ok. What's with all these questions?" Usagi sighed.

"Now I gather that these profiles are information on you. How is that possible? It states that you were born in... 1987. It's AC 198. Over a thousand years from that time." asked the former queen of the world.

It was time to be serious. Could they tell Relena-san? If they did, what would the outcome be? Would she even believe them? Usagi glanced at Minako for a moment. After receiving a nod from the senshi of love, she made up her mind.

"If you want the truth then you'll have to answer this: Do you believe in magic? We are willing to tell you the **whole** truth. You must give us the whole truth as well. As in the colonies and stuff. Use small words, please. Trowa explained it to me but... it didn't really click, you know?" said the Rabbit.

"Well... all right. I may not be able to give the whole story. It's not mine to tell, really." Relena-san! Would things work out? Would they get to go home? What about the other senshi? Did Pluto find a way to get them back?

--+--

"...and that's what happened. It's who we are and who we will always be." Minako finished. You all know the story, right?

Relena had sat through their tale quietly. Taking in all their words and gestures. A moving... story? She still had to get proof of this... magic!

"If what you say is true then... can you prove it? I'm not saying I don't believe you but I'd just like to know for sure. That you two are the senshi of the Moon and Venus." Relena stated after a bout of silence.

Minako and Usagi exchanged looks. The crystal had disappeared and that meant Usagi couldn't transform. Minako wasn't sure about transforming either. Would she be able to use her Venus crystal?

"I'll try it! We'll never know if we don't try Usagi-chan!" shouted Minako, "You see, Relena-san, we never told you about Usagi-chan's... problem. She can't become Sailor Moon unless she has her crystal and it just vanished! I'm not sure I can do it though. But I'll try! If it fails then you still must believe what we say! Please Relena-san!"

'Hmm... her crystal is gone? I guess if Miss Aino can 'transform' then I'll have to believe this somewhat outrageous ordeal.' she thought. "Very well. Please proceed, Miss Aino."

"Right! Here I go!" she shouted, standing, "Oh! And one more thing, call me Minako! Miss Aino's my mom! It makes me sound so old!" Of course she'd say something like that.

"Venus Crystal Power... Make-Up!"

--+--

Now unbeknownst to the three women in Relena's office, five, no six!men stood against the door with their ears practically glued to the large chunk of wood. These men consisted of Hiiro, Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Trowa and Zechs.

Curiosity killed the cat, you know.

It wasn't until after Lady Une snuck up on them and shouted, "You creeps get away from that door! You should be ashamed of yourselves for eavesdropping!" that Quatre accidentally jerked the door open. This caused them all to tumble through said open door onto an oddly posed Minako, who had just shouted her oh-so well known henshin phrase.

Boy this must of really sucked for them. All on top of each other with four women staring at them as if they were jelly beans doing the tango with M&Ms!

"Ow! Get off of me Wufei!"

"I will as soon as Zechs gets off of me!"

"Who's biting my arm! Whoever it is stop it!"

"Get. Off. Of. Me. Now!" poor Hiiro's muffled voice went unheard as Minako screamed.

"Those boys were spying on us! You freaks! And I thought you were nice, hot, mysterious hunks! Get out of here! Oh no! My transformation didn't work!" she cried looking at her still school-uniformed self.

"What the hell is going on here?" shouted Une.

--+--

Now what, you ask? Let's check out our girl's thoughts shall we?

**--Usagi's POV--**

Relena-san is so together! She's my age yet so mature and sophisticated! I wish I could be just like her. Then maybe everyone would would think of me as Serenity. Not clutzy, stupid, pig Usagi. Oh Relena-san! You're perfect! I'm kind of jealous.

I hope things work out. I wish Ami-chan were here! She always knew just what to do at times like this! So did Luna. I never knew I'd admit this but I miss Rei-chan too! And Makoto-chan, and Haruka-san, and Michiru-san, and Hotaru-chan, and my Mamo-chan! Mamo-chan! What happened to you? Mamo-chan... oh, now I'm going to cry! You didn't leave me did you? I miss you! I know what Trowa said about you must be true! You always will love me right?

And what about that little spore Chibi-Usa? What happened to her? ...Oh God...

**--End Usagi's POV--**

_You should always be yourself! No matter what others think, always be yourself!_

**--Minako's POV--**

I can't transform. That is sooo not fair! ...What if I can never become Sailor Venus again? What if that means I can't find a boyfriend? No more love powers! But that curse... I never really had a chance did I? I'm useless without my powers... **(1)**

Good-bye sweet days. Good-bye goddess of love...

**--End Minako's POV--**

_Never give up hope... it's what lets us all fly to the heavens..._

**--Relena's POV--**

This is so confusing. I think I'm getting a migraine! I still have so much to do and worry about. The youma, the people who were killed in the last attack, and these girls now... why me? I'm the queen of the world... **(2)**

And Why is it I feel like I know these girls? It's as if I've known them for years. I've only known them for a little while and it feels like forever. Mis-, eh, Minako's line didn't work. Something tells me to trust these girls. To believe them and believe in them. Why? What is this odd feeling I have? Why do I feel I know that Minako and Usagi really are senshi? Princess of the moon... They said that's who she is. Crystal Tokyo's queen? At least she was meant to be. But Endymion was said to be my...

**--End Relena's POV--**

_Many count on you... don't let them down! Just remember to follow your heart. You'll be all right..._

Ping... ping... ping... It was three o' clock on the Grandfather clock.

After the odd events that had passed Relena had come to like the girls. They treated her differently than others did. Not like royalty, but like a friend. And the two now called her Relena-chan. And Lady Une had said that the girls be treated... well, nicely. Of course, one man thought differently- but didn't voice his opinion aloud. Une was really scary when she was mad so they thought it better to just go with the flow. Who knows, maybe the girls could help them figure out this threat.

For a while they had peace. But as long as man exists there will always be wars... **(3)**

--+--

So Usagi and Minako moved in with Quatre. Hiiro would come by about once a week with news and new orders. Zechs lived in the large mansion that was Relena's home (to Minako's disappointment) and had helped them move in. He was a rather nice man. Then there was Duo who would sort of skip off work and go visit people in neighboring cities. He lived with them too but was rarely seen. Of course Wufei would attempt to lecture himabout not fulfilling his responsibilities. Wufei's room was next to Duo's and across from Minako's who's room was on the right of Usagi's. Trowa was usually found in Quatre's study reading or working on the computer. No-one interrupted him and no-one knew exactly what he did. His room was on Usagi's left.

Gosh... Usagi's room was big. Three times the size of her old one. It had **pink** walls too. Personally requested by Usagi herself. As well as in the safest area near the ex-pilots.

Usagi looked at herself in the floor-length mirror set near the large closet. What did she see? A stupid flunking teen in pink flannel pajamas trying to see herself as someone of importance. Sure, she was the princess of the moon and had senshi to protect her and a man who loved her dearly. So what? The Moon Kingdom had been destroyed a thousand, no, thousands of years ago. She was stuck in a time that shouldn't really exist - a war-ridden world. Her Mamo-chan was dead in this time. Her senshi - with the exception of Venus, who couldn't even transform - were dead too. So she wasn't really anything. The princess of nothing.

That just made her another ordinary teen with no life. Or at least to her. She was just another nothing. A waste of good space. Why was she still here again? Oh yeah, that Wufei guy was outside the door making sure she didn't try anything suspicious. He still didn't trust her. She didn't trust him either though. Not after the stunt heand the other guys pulled earlier that day. But we're getting off track here.

What would have happened if she and Minako-chan hadn't gotten swallowed up in that hole? She'd become Queen with Mamo-chan as her King, right? They'd have peace till the Black Moon family came and she'd moon-dust them, right? Then what would happen? What if they fell anyway? Was it their destiny to fall? What about little Chibi-Usa? She had so many questions to ask and no-one to ask to. No way of getting answers. Minako-chan? She had to worry too. She had questions too. Who could she turn to? So used to having her friends around to help her yet none of them were here. Except Minako-chan.

Minako-chan! Usagi frowned at herself. So what if she had problems? She had to be there for her friend this time. Maybe they could just talk for a while. Or have a good cry together. 'It's better than crying alone' Usagi figured. She should be glad she was there with her! She wasn't alone! She had one of her best friends with her! And Minako could relate too!

'I should never take Minako-chan for granted! She's all I have in this world! I'm sorry Minako-chan!' thought Usagi.

And with that Usagi set off! Or tried to.

Slowly opening the door to head to Minako's room, Usagi took a peek around. Left... Front... Right! Ah! Wufei! He saw her! Oh crap...

"What are you doing, girl? Trying to sneak out are we? I knew we couldn't trust you!" he snarled. Now Wufei didn't normally just jump to conclusions. But he had a lot on his mind right now. Poor Wuffie. He was about to get an ear full. From a**very** mad bunny.

"I'M NOT TRYING TO DO ANYTHING BAD! I JUST WANNA SEE MINAKO-CHAN! I WANNA TALK TO HER AND YOU'RE NOT GONNA STOP ME! I'VE BEEN STUCK IN THIS ROOM FOR TWO FREAKIN' HOURS AND I'M STUCK WITH YOU AS A BODYGUARD AND I REALLY DON'T WANNA HEAR ANY OF YOUR CRAP RIGHT NOW AND IF YOU DON'T SHUTUP AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY I'M GONNA SCREAM SO LOUD THAT THE WHOLE DAMN UNIVERSE HEARS ME AND YOU GO FREAKING DEAF!" she yelled.

I'm pretty sure the whole freaking universe could already hear her. Poor Wuffie seems to have gone temporarily deaf. Usagi passed him without another word to Minako's room. How come no-one heard her? Thank potatoes for sound-proof rooms. Who knows why they would have sound-proof rooms when there's a threat like theirs. Any enemy could freakin' sneak around and break as many windows as he/she/it wanted to and nobody would know he/she/it was there! Unless they were out in the halls and watching them themselves of course.

LOUD cries were heard coming from Minako's room not even two minutes after Usagi's rant. Apologies from Usagi's side about how she should of had more faith in her friend. Apologies from Minako's side for no reason. She was in the mood apparently. The two sat cuddled up against each other on Minako's cool blue canopy bed. Crying about how they did in school and how they missed their friends and even families. And the fact that none of the hot guys liked them and how Usagi's throat was a bit sore and how they were stuck in this "future" with seemingly no way to get back and how they had missed the premeire of a special edition of 'Gone with the Wind' that night - they'd planned on getting Usagi and Mamoru on a romantic date to celebrate having his first year of Harvard finished - and they even missed Umino.

It was about half an hour later that Wufei practically blew down the door to the room yelling obscenities at them and trying to get Usagi back in her own bed. He would have come sooner if he hadn't had to first get the ringing out of his ears. Not that he'd admit that to Minako and Usagi. Or anyone else for that matter. Well, maybe Nataku.

"Geez, we were having a sentimental moment here and you ruined it! And I don't care how cute you are Wuffie but you could have at least taken into consideration the art of knocking before blowing down the door!" lectured Minako. Her eyes were pretty red and puffy. So were Usagi's. Just like a bunny rabbit! **(4)**

A while later he managed to seperate them and get Usagi back to her room. Not before Minako gave him a good-bye/good-night hug and a "I told you I was just going to Minako-chan's room!" from Usagi. 'Course on the way to Usagi's room she used his sleeve as a tissue. Ewww! Poor Wufei. He kinda deserved it though.

Sitting on the window sill in her room, Usagi had taken down her odangoes and brushed out her long, golden-blonde hair. Thank potatoes for Pantene Pro-V shampoo + conditioner! She'd used it when she had a nice, hot, super-long bubble bath earlier. Who woulda thought that in the not-so-near future the P. Pro-V company was still around? It had gotten out the tangles and revitalized her hair to make it smooth and silky.

"Dear God..." Usagi prayed, looking at the beautiful moon in the sky, remembering her old home, the Silver Millenium. "Please keep us safe tonight. Give us strength and give us hope. Give _me_ hope. Give _me_ strength. Help Minako-chan! She can't become Sailor Venus. I can't become Sailor Moon because the crystal is gone but I can beok with that... well when the conscience pops up with the guilty I guess I can't be. Let us find it! Let us help these people and their world!"

And with that Usagi got in bed and had sweet dreams. No nightmare in sight, for Helios was watching her from above, as well as his beloved maiden Chibi-Usa... sweet dreams.

--+--

* * *

**Notes:**

Yay! I fixed another chapter! I've also got a few references to explain, so... here goes!

**(1)** That one monster cursed Sailor V with failing love, right?

**(2)** I know she's a Darlian! But she WAS the former Queen!

**(3)** Quote from Endless Waltz. The narrator guy says it at the beginning of the movie.

**(4)** That's what Usagi says in the first manga after Mamoru is killed? and she cries so much that her eyes get puffy like a bunny rabbit!


	5. Cake and Other Things

**A Tear in Time**

**Chapter Five - Cake and Other Things**

* * *

--+-- 

"Am I late for school Artemis? Tell Mom I'm sick. I don't wanna take that English test today..." groaned a sleepy Minako. Crying into the night did that to you. Poor Minako-chan.

Now Trowa - who had been chosen to wake up this normally perky blond - had remembered who Artemis was when he'd heard Minako explain her part of their tale and had no idea as to why she thought that's who he was. He wasn't around not-a-morning-person Minako that much. Good thing too. English test?

"Get up Aino, you're not at home. Come get some breakfast." his voice stern. Was he just pretending that she wasn't at home? That wasn't Artemis. Or her mom. Her mom didn't sound like a guy anyway. Oh wait... the whole hole in the swallowing up thing. Right... crap. What time was it? She didn't have school and she still had to get up early! Stupid mommy/Artemis-wanna-be! Making her get up at this un-godly hour when there was no school for her!

"Don't make me bring up a hose." apparently he had an odd sense of humor. Who knew? But then again he did like Hiiro's bad jokes.** (1)**

And so Minako got up, using a large amount of effort and got ready for the day. Trowa had brought up a nice denim skirt and a pretty orange, yellow-flowered shirt. I like orange too, Minako-chan. Don't worry, he wasn't in the room when she changed. He was outside the door, waiting for her. That was gonna take a while. Since Minako was a teen with a **huge** bathroom and lots of perfume. She'd missed her chance to try them all last night.

--+--

Yum. And so several plates of eggs benedict, bacon, sausage, toast, ham, more eggs - scrambled & sunny-side up - orange juice and ketchup later, breakfast was over. Well with the exception of Usagi who was still inhaling food... and maybe a few utensils as well.

She'd attempted to copy Relena and eat slowly and not so much. Didn't go well though when she smelled the food. The power of the pig. She needed the energy anyway. Being woken up so freaking early for nothing! Minako agreed. All too much. She'd thrown a blow dryer at Trowa when he walked in on her putting on all sorts of weird make-up.

Note to self: purple eye-shadow, bright red lipstick, and fake eyelashes **DO NOT** go well together. It had also taken all of Trowa's power and control not to laugh at her. He understood why she threw the stupid hair thing at her. He, being a clown, had had tomatoes thrown at him by stupid little brats. He'd once even lost his temper and had thrown a throwing knife at one of them. It missed, purposely. But the mother sued. This caused a lot of problems for our silent preventor. Catherine yelled at him a lot too. She lost her voice for three weeks though. He'd laughed at her misfortune. Ok... now we're getting pretty off topic. Trowa's sounding a bit ooc.

Nothing big happened that weekend. No sight of the evilmonsters and the only fights that took place were between Usagi and her new rival, Wufei Chang. Many food-throwing contests ensued during the meals.

...That and Minako and her "stupid wall!" fights whenever she got lost in the big... mansion/place/kingdom/house-thing. Luckily Quatre followed her around a lot. He'd been assigned to watch her. It ain't like he was a stalker or anything.

And then there was that big storm that brewed up that scared the hell out of Usagi. There was much clinging to the walls on her part. Zechs too... Sorry Mamo-chan!

It was only at night Usagi cried...

--+--

"Waaahhhh! MOM! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP? NOW I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL AGAIN AND HARUNA-SENSEI IS GONNA GIMME ANOTHER DETENTION!" Usagi screamed aftershooting up and realizing it was 7:49. What she didn't realize was that she wasn't in Kansas no more.

Don't worry, it only took Usagi about 1.32 seconds to figure out that she wasn't sleeping in her pink bedroom. Or with any of her stuffed bunny rabbits. Or with Luna at her feet... sniff sniff...

Getting up Usagi stretched her arms and got ready for the day. She noticed, oddly enough, that her window was open. A nice breeze wafting in...

"Mmmm, why do I smell lilacs? It reminds me of Chibi Chibi..." she sighed, remembering the cute little girl. Remembering Galaxia... the Sailor Starlights... where was that scent coming from?

Opening her door she looked out, the scent was stronger out there. Stepping out she tripped over something. Something small and made of gold. With wings.

It was her locket! Forgetting about the familiar smell of lilacs and her memory of having Chibi Chibi as her 'sister' quickly she picked it up and gave it a big hug. Her locket was back! She didn't care how it got there, she was so glad it was back. The familiar shape - a golden heart - she thought back to when it was created. Her senshi had given her power during the last attack from Nehelenia and how the evil queen had captured Mamoru. Sweet memories. At least they were there. At least she could remember her friends and her love and yes, even her past battles. Nehelenia had been healed. Beautiful dreams... **(2)**

But now Usagi realized that her locket had just been outside her door! How did it get there? Did someone find it and put it there? If so, how did they know it was hers? Wait! Didn't Pluto say that the crystal disappeared? It was back now though! Maybe she could use it to go home! Home! She could...

Don't cry Princess. It's ok. Pluto had been right. The guinzushou(sp?) was gone. She'd opened the locket to find an empty space in the middle. It was now just a useless trinket. What if someone had stolen it? But how? Had one of the boys taken it? Should she have trusted them? Things just seemed to get worse...

"I just want to go home! I don't want to be here anymore God! Help me get home! I want to wake up in the morning and be late for school! I want my old stupid bad grades back and I want Shingo back so I can pick on him! I do want to be Sailor Moon and save the world from evil but in my own time! I JUST WANT TO GO HOME!" she cried.

Curling up in a fatal position she cried. It wasn't long before none other than Duo came down the hall. In seeing her cry he couldn't help but worry. He knew they weren't the best of friends but hey, maybe if he helped her she wouldn't kick him so much.

"Tsukino? Why are you crying?" he asked, kneeling down next to her. She in turn wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

He was somewhat uncomfortable with her arms around him, crying. At least she hadn't punched him or kicked him. Who knows, after this odd incident they might even get along a bit better.

She'd dropped her locket. He picked it up, fingering the wings a bit. He wondered where it came from. It looked like a jewelry box or something.

And so they stayed like that. How long? They couldn't tell...

--+--

Outside, near the gardens, an object had been set on the concrete walkway. It was small and made of silver. Inscence... the smell of lilacs wafting from the mysterious item. Next to it lay an envelope. The name "Usagi Tsukino" written across in a red ink.

Funny how no-one seemed to notice the falling flowers that were surrounding the area.

--+--

"Ooh... did the stupid portal **have** to be fifty feet above the ground? Stupid idiots! I better not have broken anything." grumbled a mysterious someone. Indeed this person had fallen from a portal. Her so called 'friends' had probably done it on purpose. Just because she had been chosen to come for the others. She'd also landed on a rather prickly bush and had to pay the price. She just had to land in a stupid forest too! Stupid tree! Stupid high heels! Stay calm. Calm, calm, calm...

'Oh well, might as well get to work. Ok, this should be simple: Get the girls. And... oh no... what comes after that? Oh crap!' she thought. What a time to forget their plan!

'Now I know why the evil guys on t.v.. always get caught. Something always goes wrong in kidnapping schemes! I don't even know if I'm near those two! Ugh, damn senshi!' her evil thoughts were pretty evil. Would this give us a clue as to who she was?

And with that the girl headed off through the forest of trees to what was some sort of city. What city was this? What makes you think I know? Oh right, I'm the writer here! Of course I know! But that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you! So back to our mystery girl, she'd had finished pulling twigs out of her pretty hair and started down a hill.

Stupid hill. And with that she tripped and went rolling down the hill. It was like Jack & Jill only without the crown and pail of water. And she wasn't Jack or Jill. And little bunny Foo-Foo wasn't around to bop her on the head. Like I said, stupid hill!

Who was this girl? Why was she after Usagi and Minako? Did she know them or something? You guys probably already know who it is! Or do you?

--+--

**--Minako's POV--**

"Why am I doing this again? Right, I wanna impress Quatre! Ok focus! Focus! Not on that cutie! Ok! Now it says to add two eggs, and half a teaspoon of vanilla..."

(Yes people, Minako was attempting to cook/bake. This should prove to be interesting.)

"Vanilla? Like the ice cream? They should be more specific! Hmph! I hope we have some in the freezer. This is gonna be the best cake he ever ate!

"Next, preheat oven to 350 degrees. That's funny. There are two types. It says sell-see-uss degrees and fare-enn-hite degrees. So which one is it? Um... must be one of them! I don't wanna ask, I wish I'd payed more attention in Science class!"

Minako then played 'Eenie Meenie Minie Mo'.

"Sell-see-uss it is then! Sounds like a pretty name."

(Uh-oh...)

"Now to mix flour and salt and sugar. Then in a separate bowl mix butter and milk and the other stuff..."

**--End Minako's POV--**

So Minako began to bake! Not noticing the fact that she had already destroyed half the kitchen. She'd also had a bit of trouble earlier getting rid of the cooks. The others were... doing other things, giving her time to herself. How she came up with this hair-brained idea is beyond even me.

But anyways, back to the mixing and the messing up of the kitchen and the 'baking'.

So basically there was mixing and the messing up of the kitchen and 'baking'.

--+--

"AaahhH! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT! SOMEONE PUT IT OUT! IT'S ON FREAKING FIRE SO PUT IT OUT!" Minako screamed to no-one. She was the only one in the kitchen but was under the impression that others were in there with her.

I'm pretty sure you can tell that the oven was indeed on fire. Why? It's all Sell-see-uss's fault!

Now Minako wasn't stupid. She grabbed the fire extinguisher on the wall and... started banging at the oven. Ok, maybe she **_was_** stupid. And to think she was Sailor V! A heroine loved by many who was supposed to prevent this sort of thing. The effect of meeting Usagi. What? I'm not being mean! It's probably the truth! ...Oh, she hadalways been like that. I see...

At least she'd managed to dent the crap out of the oven. The banging resulted in the extinguisher blowing up from the heat, which caused her to fly, which caused the extinguisher's contents to fly out. Thus causing the fire to disappear. Did I leave anything out? Besides the fact that Minako's poor hair ribbon could take no more.

The faithful hair accessory stood up against many battles, boys, and bad hair days. I'll be sure to put in a funeral.

But today the red ribbon kicked the can, pushed up the daisies, it freaking DIED, it's up in Ribbon Heave-

"I THINK THEY GET IT!" shouted the senshi of love.

Three hours later one could here the triumphant cries of Minako Aino coming from the kitchen. Why? Because she'd finally finished cleaning up the kitchen so it was spotless, that's why! And it was a little while ago that Minako really, really wished her saint of a pal Makoto were with her. Of course she'd also managed to order a nice two-layer cake with pink strawberry flavored frosting.With candles!

Pleased with herself, Minako decided to go turn on the "boob tube" and watch something romantic, humorous, dramatic, and with Clint Eastwood in it. All in one.

But she couldn't find anything and settled with some old John Wayne flick instead. Wow! That guy must've been a real hit for it to still play over a thousand years after it was made!

BANG! Poor Johnny was shot! Ooohh that had to hurt!

"OW! Right in the gut!" cried Minako, who was falling all over the place after getting "shot". She attempted to stand up but was on the couch, and fell to her doom, barely missing the now battery-less remote control. **(3)**

"Oooohh, help me somebody! I've been shot!" Minako continued, thinking maybe one of the guys would hear her fake pleas and rush to her aide. Of course they'd get mad that she'd been acting but at least she'd know if they cared about her! Now that's smart! Go Minako! You guy-wrangler you!

One Trowa Barton had been in the study for about an hour, filing out some paperwork and whatnot when he heard the distressful cries coming from downstairs. Sounding as if someone were in immense pain, a feminine someone. Who could it be? He didn't wait a second to figure it out and rushed out of the room and downstairs.

He found a Miss Aino lying on the ground clutching her stomach saying something about being shot... He saw no blood. No real wound. And no _real_ indications that she'd really been shot.

"...What are you doing?" he couldn't help but ask. That and he wanted to know her reason for interrupting him.

Thus causing Minako to stop rolling on the floor and look up at the somewhat monotonous voiced man with a green eye. He didn't look happy. He never did anyway so whatever. And what was with that **one** eye? Minako had a single thought in her head, what would happen if she were to cut just a little of it off for him? He deserved to be able to see properly!

"Oh..." was her smooth reply, "I was just... doing nothing. I uh... fell and landed on my stomach! Yeah, and it hurt! But I think I'm fine now and-" her reply cut off by the sound of the gatebell. That meant one thing.

"CAKE!" she cried, getting up and rushing off to get her Quatre's cake. She passed an unbelievable Trowa and rushed out the door to claim her prize.

Meanwhile Trowa couldn't help but think that this girl had really lost it, maybe when she fell, what was with the cake? His face still impassive, he stepped out to see Minako running at the speed of light down the driveway towards the gate. No way would he show the fact that he might have actually been worried about her.

"Hi!" Minako said cheerfully at the man dressed up like a slice of pie holding her box of cake.

The guy just replied with an 'enthusiastic' "That'll be $23.44. Have a Sugar Sweet Day." traded money with cake and attempted to squish himself back in his little car. Where did Minako get that money? Quatre, of course, who couldn't resist her sweet charm as well as the fact that she wouldn't let him work until he gave her the money.

So it really was Quatre's cake..

Trowa watched as Minako headed back up the steps toward the place, he noticed the new box in her hands as well as her looking a lot happier now than in the past few days. He wasn't sure why though, maybe she just liked sugar. Of course it was, seeing her and Usagi always fought over the last cookie and all.

She met him at the door and stopped. He was in the way.

"Move." she said, not wanting to waste any time in getting the cake to her beloved and make it appear as though she had baked it.

Now being ordered around by a little blond-haired 17 year old was not on Trowa's agenda today. And because of that he had decided that being out on the doorstep was nice due to the lovely weather that day. In meaning he was not going to move. Who would have thought Trowa had it in him to play around with someone like Minako? Or anyone else for that matter?

"..." he looked down at her, noticing that that odd red ribbon that she usually wore was missing from her hair, he also couldn't help but think that she didn't look right without it.

'What am I thinking? ... Get a hold of yourself Barton.' he thought.

--+--

Usagi had eventually cried herself to sleep, and in the arms of one by the name of Duo had been carefully laid down in her big, comfy, pink bed where she peacefully rested.

Duo considered himself a sentimental man, probably figured that after the Eve Wars when asked by Une to take care of Mariemaia for a few days. At the time he thought that Une was insane and had grown another head - because it at once matched her personality(s) and he WAS a preventor. Not. A babysitter.

Yep, he remembered that day well, he liked that fact, because most days he remembered well were crummy days, days full of death and sorrow...

--+--

* * *

**Notes:**

**(1)** In Ground Zero: In Rose, Duo shows Trowa and Quatre Heero's hand-stitched teddy-bear. Trowa busts up laughing.

**(2)** Okay I can't really remember if this was how she got it. But, who cares? This is my story! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

**(3)** In the flashback part of the R Movie little Minako is flippin' through different channels and comes upon some Western film and acts it out- getting shot and all. I thought it funny and cute. As well as her other "acts".


End file.
